Criminal Minds : Two For The Road
by crazychickmeryl
Summary: Jason Gideon Left The BAU But Wasn't Done With Profiling. An Old Friend Would See To That.
1. Chapter 1

Criminal Minds: Two For The Road

Disclaimer: Dont Own The Show The Characters ETC Just Messing With Or At least A Few Of Them

Rating: PG In Earlier Chapters Though This May Change Later

Featured Characters: J Gideon, K Cole

**Note : CAC = Crimes Against Children, FBI DOH!!!!!!!!!!**

Jason Gideon scratched the bridge of his nose moving his glass upward. For the second time in his career he had been approached by the Bureau to return to active duty. He wondered what part of _"I quit" _they were having difficulty with. He had been very clear when he informed them of his decision to leave. Been requested to return to work was not part of that deal. In fairness he would not even be considering it only the request had come from SSA Katie Cole. Crimes Against Childrens longest serving SSA. Katie worked out of the Maryland office. Her request came out of the blue literally an E-Mail sent to his private address. Only Garcia had that and Gideon wondered how Cole had persuaded Garcaia to part with that little detail. Anyways at 52 years old he had decided he had seen his fair share of death deprevation and mans insatiable ability to inflict horror upon himself and others. Sarah's death two years ago had oblitered him emotionally. He toyed with ending it all he was so filled with hopelessness and anger. He still to present day two years on could not believe that his work had killed one of the finest women it had been his pleasure to know.

He picked up his cell and trolled through its contact numbers he hesitated before pressing the call key.

"FBI CAC Division How may I direct your call"

"Can you put me through to SSA Cole Please", Polite as always.

"May I say who's calling"

"Jason Gideon"

"Putting you through Sir"

Gideon heard a clicking sound followed by a shrill beep.

"Hello Jason, I was hoping you'd ring"

"Katie, what is it"

"I'd Forgotten how direct you can be"

"Some things don't change"

"Do you remember Billy Copeland"

"Yeah I sure do"

"Well Gideon I hate to say lightening doesnt strike twice, well it shouldnt anyway. She was attacked on her way home from school in fact this has happened to several young girls at her school four to be exact"

"Why havn't you gone to Hotch or Rossi with this"

"Its a CAC Case Jason besides Mrs Copeland mentioned you when we interviewed her. And I thought I'd fill you in"

"I know you Katie there's more to it than that"

"Your right I want you to haul your sorry ass over here and give me a hand to catch the son of a bitch"

"And you accused me of being forthright"

"It's a woman thing"

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

See Chapter 1 For Disclaimer ETC

Katie Cole flicked a newly dyed titan strand behind her ear. Seven years Working at the Crimes Against Children (CAC) Division of The Federal Bureau Of Investigation still hadn't quelled her passion for her work nor had it dulled her sheer sense of achievement every time a child's life was saved or an Unsub jailed as a result of her work. This was of course was a double edged sword for try as she did it was impossible for her to ignore the emotional damage the loss of a child or failure to capture an offender had on her. Over time this situation had worsened. Aaron Hotchner had been right when he recommended she give it up take a break. She was after all the longest serving Supervisory Special Agent in the CAC Division. Katie was tired she maintained enough control so as to function normally. But she was in her opinion far less effective than she had been at the start. Surrounded by files upon files of missing kids, dead kids, kids she had helped ones she had failed to help. She sighed gulped her tea and typed an email she knew and felt she had to.

Two days ago SSA Cole had received a call from the The Montrose Local PD telling her that they had a serial Child rapist on the loose. Apparently he had attacked four young girls all under the age of fifteen years. His latest victim had been Billy Copeland he had beaten her pretty badly the kid was hospitalised and would be for a considerable length of time. Cole suspected the Unsub meant to kill her, she surmised it was because Billy had gotten a good look at him.

The Mail Read:

"Jason,

I know you've retired at least that's what I was told when I contacted Garcia at your old office. I need your help on a case. Now before you reply with I've retired bla bla bla!!!!!!!!!!!!! You owe me one Ferris 1982 Call me

Katie"

Gideon had to admit Katie hadn't changed she was still as damned irritating as she had always been. But he did owe her one so one phone call was hardly a high price to ask.

"Its A woman thing, Katie you sound like my Ex-wife" he laughed

"That was the intent, so I take it you're in"

"Yeah, I'll catch a flight and be there ASAP"

"Thanks"

"Welcome", he placed the phone on its receiver and retreated to his bedroom to pack for the trip.

Katie Cole had been an important part of his life once a situation both of them had decided years ago to not only forget but to completely ignore yep filing under the It never happened category. After an uneventful flight to Maryland Gideon prepared himself for a four hour drive to Montrose and Katie.

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Gideon Picked up his luggage and headed for the exit. He had been expecting to have to find his own way to Montrose It was a pretty long haul drive. To his surprise he was greeted by a rather exhausted looking Katie Cole. He Noticed the hair it was the first thing that struck him. She had changed the colour, _'Looked better' _he thought pulling his bag closer to his body to avoid a passing passenger who was obviously in a hurry. He was reminded briefly of the first time he had seen her she had a long flowing main of dark auburn hair in those days. He remembered thinking when he say the Richard Gere Julia Roberts movie pretty woman how Julia Roberts hair in that had reminded him of Katie in the old days. The last time he had seen her pleasantries were dispensed with in haste he hadn't had any time to catch up really. He supposed the drive would allow them time to talk.

"Gideon, thanks I always told you paybacks a bitch"

Gideon raised an eyebrow and smiled, "I figured you'd call that one in at some point"

"Yeah, no time like the present. I'll take you straight to your hotel and then to the hospital"

"How bad"

"Pretty bad Jason, he kicked seven bells of crap out of her. It was touch and go for a while. I have two officers guarding her 24/7. I think she got a good look at him, he meant to kill her. I don't think he's above paying the hospital a visit to finish the job."

"We should move her when she's fit to be moved"

"That was the plan but in her present condition I don't think she would survive being moved"

Gideon walked a few steps behind Katie. When they reached her Ford Modeo she popped the boot he put his bag in the boot closed it down and got into the car buckled his seat belt and put his sunglasses on.

"I'm a lousy passenger Katie, want me to drive"

"I know where we are going Jason you don't. So old friend you just gona have to suck it up", they both laughed.

Gideon glanced sideways at her. She hadn't changed much yep Katie was older she had quite a few smile lines but he had to admit she was still damned attractive.

"Done The Profile yet?"

"Yeah haven't delivered yet though. I figured you would want to get your ten cents worth in first"

"Your right." it was a statement of fact. "Got the case file with you?"

"Yeah its on the back seat behind you"

Gideon picked it up and started to read. The pictures though disturbing were mild in his estimation compared to some he had seen or had be grown so accustomed to seeing such that it no longer bothered him. He didn't know which applied but it bothered him all the same.

The silence was comfortable she drove, he read

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Gideon found himself more focused on the woman driving them to their destination than on the file sitting on his lap. He had of course reviewed its contents and would impart his findings on them to his partner. **

**As he looked closer he noted the worry lines around her mouth the way she had to concentrate whilst driving. Katie had been less than her usual together self when last they had met. The strains and cracks starting to show. She hid it well he would give her that. He gulped hard as his eyes wondered lower. She was wearing a blue shirt and had the left the top two buttons undone. Katie Cole had always been all woman even in the old days when they had been close.**

**Katie felt a pair of eyeballs on her. She Knew Gideon was watching her **_**'probably looking to see if their were an cracks'**_** , she would insure he didn't find any. The last time they had spoke she was a long way from being together. She had lost two kids in a row and it looked like Peter was going to be the third and she was having trouble with stomaching that and dealing with the guilt that sometimes plagued her. What right did she have to move onto another case, another child, when was the right time to move on. She constantly questioned the decisions she made and had been doing so for a lot longer than she was prepared to admit even to herself. She wondered what was going through Gideon's head, he was a difficult man to read. He always had been and it sometimes bothered her but not today.**

**"Jason didn't your Momma tell you its rude to stare", she turned slightly to quickly glance in his direction. "Ah you still fancy me that's it". They both laughed at that.**

**"I see you haven't lost your sense of humour"**

**"If I ever do its time to change professions. Or you just shoot me. How's retirement anyway you gotta be bored out of your wheelie bin by now"**

**"Wheelie bin? where'd you get that one"**

**"The Snapper"**

**"Hell of a good movie Laughed my ass of at that one".**

**"Gideon that's surprises me I would have thought the humour wouldn't be to your taste"**

**"Good to know I can still surprise you Katie"**

**"Um, Right"**

**End Chapter 4**


End file.
